In the Time of a Hollow King
by bleachfan16
Summary: She died, he gave up, and a new evil reigns supreme. With earths mightiest defenders slain, how will the world survive the wrath of, the hollow king.
1. rise of a king

CHAPTER ONE: A KING IS BORN

Running! That was all he could think of, getting closer with every step. 'Faster' he thought, 'FASTER!' Faster he went. He had to get there in time; his friends and family's souls were in the balance. Ichigo raced on toward Aizen, with Rukia by his side. They rushed into the room, towards Aizen, who was situated at the far side of the room. Ichigo was so focused on Aizen, that he didn't notice the low level conquistador about to stab him in the back. Rukia did and she reacted on pure instict to save the man she loved. She took the blade that was meant for Ichigo. As the blade ran her through, she simply said:

"Ichigo...", and then she fell to the floor as the blade was removed. Ichigo made quick work of his would be assassin. He knelt down next to her. Orihime, who had entered the room to see Rukia impaled, was already there. Orihime was doing everything she could but it wasn't working.

'No this can't be, why won't my powers work?' The whole time she was working, Ichigo was watching Orihime's face for a sign. Anything would do, as long as it meant Rukia would be fine. When Orihime finally looked at him she shook her head. Exhausted from her attempts, Orihime tried to remain conscience, failed, and passed out. Ichigo sat there in shock until Rukia spoke.

"Ichigo... I'm cold" Rukia said. Ichigo held her close in his arms.

"I know, don't worry you'll be fine soon." Ichigo lied. Rukia looks at him with a knowing smile; she should have told him a long time ago. She knew this was her last chance; she had to tell him before it was too late. She smiles up at him.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said.

"What is it, Rukia?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ichigo... I have always... loved you." Rukia told him. Ichigo is stunned into silence; he had always thought that she thought of him as brother, so he had never had the courage to tell her how he felt. She leaned up and kissed him. For a moment he couldn't respond, but then he kissed her what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, each looking at the other with unconditional love. Then Rukia took a final shuddering breath, her eyes glazed over and she was still.

"Rukia.... Rukia, open your eyes.... don't leave me alone!" Ichigo shouted. He held her close, sobbing against her body. Wishing, willing against all odds for her to open her eyes, knowing she wouldn't. Never again would she smile at him. Never again would they fight side by side. Never would he get the chance to tell her that he loved her too. He yelled to the sky the pain evident in his voice "RUKIIIIAAAAAA!" As he grieves for the love he will never have. Then Rukia's body dissappeared, as if she had never existed. To Ichigo this was the final blow. It was as if the universe thought he needed more pain than he had recieved from watching Rukia die. there was no way he could recover from this. Ichigo suddeenly stopped even trying to think, he just sat there. Ichigo was now nothing more than an empty shell. Aizen begins to laugh.

"You thought you could defeat me? You thought you could protect everyone? HA!! You couldn't protect one lowly woman, not even her corpse. Karakura town is gone, and the kings' key is mine. I'VE WON!!" Aizen proclaimed. He smirks. As Aizen speaks, Ichigo's sorrow turns to rage. Rage at the man who took Rukia from him. At the man who stood there now mocking her death; At himself for being too weak to stop Aizen.

'Come on king give in to me, let me take over I'll kill him for you, all you have to do is give up.' Shirosaki whispered from the depths of Ichigos' soul. He was right, his hollow half was in perfect health,his hollow half was stronger, he could win he could defeat Aizen. It wouldn't cost him a thing, for he had nothing left to lose. He would only gain from this. He wouldn't have to suffer without Rukia anymore, because without Rukia, life was meaningless.

'Yes, take my body Shirosaki, it's yours. Take it and kill Aizen. Promise me you will kill him.' Kurosaki commanded.

'Done, have fun here old king this is where YOU belong now!' Shirosaki proclaimed. Aizen advanced on the boy as a powerful dark aura began to swirl around the substitute soul reaper. The substitute looks up into Aizen eyes, and Aizen feels true terror for the first and last time in his life. For the substitutes eyes are not those of a soul reaper. They are black with yellow pupils; the eyes of a hollow, yet not. His skin turns a pasty pale as his hair becomes as white as an old mans. Shirosaki looks at him.

"So you're the ultimate king huh? It's too bad you're rule was so short, but it's my turn to be the ultimate now! Don't worry though I'll give you a parting gift." Energy begins to gather around Zangetsu. "You should feel honored; you're the first one to see this attack. Not even the old king knows about this one" Shirosaki points Zangetsu directly at Aizens' throat. "Your kingdom must fall, so that mine can rise… Genshi…" Shirosaki smiles as a black pinball of energy appears at Zangetsu's tip. "... BAKUDAN!" For those who survived that day's events, one image stayed in their minds for the rest of their lives, the explosion. A black dome, which emanated an immense and evil spiritual pressure, covered a three hundred mile radius, with the power of over 300 a nuclear bombs. It destroyed everything in its path. As the explosion faded away and the dust settled, a cry could be heard across the land. This one cry was full of joy, full of bloodlust; the cry of a hollow. Its cry faded and it yelled one sentence for all to hear. "I AM THE KING!" Shirosaki announced.

****

Their opponents had run away with their tails between their legs. What cowards, what pathetic little... BOOM. The Arrancars were knocked back by the shockwaves of the blast. They laid there stunned, without an errant thought as to what had just happened. One by one they began to recover, and one by one they looked to the source of the blast. Each of went right back into the shock they had just escaped from, but it wasn't what they saw that shocked them; it was what they didn't see. Aizen's castle was no more. In its place was a giant crater the size of fifty football fields. The only coherent thoughts going through Grimjow's mind were 'Such power! Who could have done this?' Such thoughts were quickly replaced with ones like 'It doesn't matter, they'll be dead soon.' and with that he took off, the others following close behind; all of them headed to the place they had once called home. The soul reapers were in between him and his goal but he didn't have time to bother with such inconsequential nothings. As they drew closer, the dust began to settle and the shadow of a lone figure could be seen. 'Why did that shadow look so familiar?' Then it hit him, but that was impossible. 'That Kurosaki brat doesn't have that kind of destructive power in him; besides, this spiritual pressure feels completely different'. There was no way that it was the same brat, but it didn't matter. Whoever it was, was about to die. Grimjow was right up on the stranger now. 'I'll take the brats head clean off! '. He put all of his strength into one punch and let it fly towards the strangers head. 'Sayonara, little brat, it's time for your eternal slumber, and I assure you, it won't be pleasant.' The stranger made one comment when Grimjows fist was a foot away from his head.

"Oh, not a very loyal subject, are you?"

****

The spiritual pressure was building, if they didn't get away fast enough they were all going to...BOOM!!! The soul reapers were knocked back by the shockwaves of the explosion. As the shockwaves faded they each tumbled though the dirt, and one by one they rolled to a stop. They took some time to catch their breath and collect their thoughts as each reveled in the fact that they were still alive. Renji was the first to recover. As he sat up he took stock of his surroundings. He tried looking for Aizen's castle, but it didn't seem to be where he thought it should be. In its place was a giant crater. 'Am I facing the wrong way? Did we get blown back so far that I can't see it? No we don't seem to be blown back that far.' He could see many familiar formation around him as proof of his thoughts. 'So then where are we... wait, what's that?' Ten figures could be seen racing across the desert land that made up Hueco Mundo, and they were heading directly towards the soul reapers. 'Oh crap!' thought Renji. 'The Arrancars are coming to finish us off, and I'm the only one who is up for battle. DAMN IT!' He would just have to keep the Arrancars back until the others, got their wits about them. He slipped into a defensive stance, ready to receive the first attack; but it never came. The arrancars sailed right past him without so much as a glance or an unsheathed sword. 'What the hell? What's got them so preoccupied that they can't even look at me?' Not that he was complaining or anything. With the state he was in, he would have been crushed. He looked towards the Arrancars and the crater that they were heading to with such haste and the pieces started to come together in his head. Aizen's castle seemed to be missing, the enormous crater, and the Arrancars running towards it without any time to spare even a glance. Aizens castle had been blown up with him in it. 'YES! The war is over before it even begins. HA, take that Aizen!' Renji was so preoccupied with his miniature celebration, that it took him a full five minutes to realize the awful truth. 'Wait but when the castle blew up Rukia and Ichigo were...' "Rukia! Ichigo!" He started running as fast as he could. He only got a few feet away, when he was tackled by Kenpachi Zarachi. "Let me go Kenpachi I have to save them."

"Renji stop. There's no way anyone could have survived that blast. Just look at the crater it made. They're gone, Renji." He tightened his grip as Renji continued to struggle.

"No, they're alive. I know it. Ichigo was there, he wouldn't allow himself or Rukia to be killed like that. He must have found a way! I know it." He kept struggling. As soon as Kenpachi loosened his hold even the tiniest bit, he was gone.

"Renji, I know how hard it is to believe that they're gone. I want them to be alive as much as you. That bastard Ichigo still owes me a fight, but they're gone, Renji; They're gone." Renji was still struggling as Kenpachi held him there, but little Renji's efforts slowed and finally stopped as the truth of Kenpachi's words hit home. Renji went limp in his arms, and Kenpachi released him; knowing he wouldn't be running off any time soon. Renji began to sob quietly as Matsumoto held him in her arms and let him cry on her shoulder until he was done. The supreme captain watched until it was done, they stood, and looked to him for guidance. He said simply

"We must retreat for now, and gather information, so that we can prepare for whatever comes next. That is our first priority. Let's go." He led the retreat as they followed numbly behind.

****

Shirosaski stood in the center of the crater, reveling; his moment had come at last. He was finally the king, and not JUST the king. He was the ultimate king. His moment did not last long as he realized that he had no subjects, and a good king needs subject. The only question was how long he would have to search to find his servants.... oh; it seemed that question answered itself, for ten of his new subjects were racing towards him at breakneck speed. "Ah such loyalty and just moments after my kingdom is formed, too." Then he sensed the punch coming straight for his head. 'Oh, he plans to usurp me this soon does he? What a fool. I won't hand my throne over to anyone!' "Oh, not a very loyal subject, are you?"

****

"Oh, not a very loyal subject, are you?" The stranger smiled. "Attacking your king as soon as you meet him." the stranger said as he dodged Grimjows attack. Grimjow recovered and launched in for another attack saying: "You're no king, and certainly not mine. Now that Aizen is dead I bow to no one."

"Well if I'm no king..." the stranger began as he grabbed Grimjow's hand, and used it to flip Grimjow over himself and on his back in the sand. The stranger looked to the others and forced them all down with his spiritual pressure. "...then why do you bow before me?" the stranger finished. "Now while you're all down there, listen up. I shall say this in a manner that your little brains can comprehend. I have killed Aizen and destroyed his castle. Therefore I am the new Ultimate king, and as such you will do as I command. Also while we are alone you may call Shirosaki-sama, but when others are around you will call me either "your highness" or "your majesty." Anyone who disobeys my orders will be dealt with as I see fit. Am I understood?" Shirosaki asked. They all ignored him and struggled to stand. "Hmmm, this won't do at all. I said: am I understood?" he said while increasing his spiritual pressure so as to inflict just enough pain to make them submit, and one by one they did submit, all except for Grimjow, who continued to remain silent.

"Well, well, you're very strong willed aren't you? I like that you will make an excellent servant."

"This is what I think of being your servant." Grimjow said and spat at Shirosaki." As long as I live I'll be waiting for an opportunity to kill you." Shirosaki smiled and said

"A hollow after mine own image, I love it. You've got spunk kid, I like that. I'll let you live for now, but as soon as you turn on me, I'll destroy you." Shirosaki released them and turned to face the rising sun. "Ah, it's good to be king." he said, smiling all the wider, and so was born the Hollow King.

a word from the author

well boys and girls there it is. the first chapter of "The Hollow King". this is my very first story so please bear with me as i figure things out. For those of you surely cussing me out for killing off rukia dont you worry, i'll be rectifying that soon enough. please rate and review. also for those of you wondering what happend to orihime most of the next chapter devoted to what has happened to her. What relation is this strange man that appears before her;what deal will she make with him? until then keep a fiction eye open

genshi bakudan- atomic bomb

A message from the beta: "Chase Bonvie."

I was honestly hurt to have had to fix so many errors. I did what I could about spelling, grammar and punctuation, as well as the practices of story writing, but Ward A.K.A. 'bleachfan' made this practically impossible. The story seemed completely bogus as I read it, but Ward thinks otherwise. I had to remove his disclaimer. He thinks that anything posted on a fan site is going to be a sign of ownership. This is Fan Fiction, after all; where imagination comes to life. I hope you enjoyed reading. I somewhat wonder if Orihime dies too, considering her proximity. -Chase Bonvie


	2. Awakening

**disclaimer**

Bleachfan16: hey uryu, whats the status on our rights to bleach

Uryu: non-existent,but I have some good news

Bleachfan: oh yeah, whats that?

Uryu: I'm in it

**katong(Rukia knocks out Uryu)**

Rukia: your jokes suck

Bleachfan:..........well there you have it.

**(a/n):**well since you guys didn't seem to inclined to read my authors note at the bottom of my last chapter; ill be putting it here this time. I want to make note that this is an ichiruki. There will be no ichihime , and you will find out the reason for that soon enough. Also this chapter will tell what happened to Orihime. Also I already have the 3rd chapter written but I wont be posting it until I have at least 5 reviews for this chapter; and I do accept multiple reviews from one person each. Your input is very important to me. If you have any suggestions as to how the story should progress you contact me at bleachfan161(hotmail) just remove the parenthesis add the dotcom and there you go . Also im looking for a beta right now that would be great if anyone wanted to volunteer. I would like someone who is up to date with bleach so that they can know whats going on for sure.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

Shirosaki and his new servants would soon leave to recruit for his new army. Sure the various arrancars he now controlled were a force to be re conned with, but if wanted to destroy soul society and anyone else who got in his way, he would need an army. He couldn't have his primary servants wasting their time pathetic little nothings. nothings should be dealt with by other nothings. His reign had to be perfect and as such his kingdom needed an army. At least his primary subordinates didn't have to do pitiful things like die. Sure they could be knocked out , cut in half, ripped to pieces, etc . The point was they just had to pull themselves back together; convenient really. Shirosaki sometimes wished he could do that, but he had no need of it. It wasn't like anyone could ever defeat him. The old king had been the only threat that ever existed , and he wouldn't be challenging anyone any time soon. He was explaining the overall plan to his new generals ( the espada); who would then explain it to their chosen subordinates. It seemed like they got the general point. 'that in itself is a miracle, they all seem to have one track minds.' shirosaki thought. He didn't know it but in a about two-hundred years; he would be experiencing just how true that was. The plan was pretty strait forward, search out hollows with potential and convert them into arrancars. Those who couldn't be converted but were still of some use would be used as foot soldiers or tools to make the ones with potential stronger. His army would be the greatest since the armies of death himself. As his generals left to recruit for his army he turned to others matters of importance, like his place of residence. After all every good king needs a castle; The place which proves his rule as king. Shirosaki released his spiritual pressure and used it to form his castle. It was a castle that closely resembled those of the English mid evil times. All of the was black as pitch and the towers all pointed up to tips so sharp and small at the top that they could impale someone who fell on them. The colors flew from the top most tower and both sides of the portcullis . A hollow mask with reversed cow horns and red stripes down the left side of its face sat on a black background; it was then surrounded by a silver diamond before reverting back to the black background. ' I cant wait to see what kind of recruits my generals bring back' shirosaki thought with glee. 'maybe they'll find some strong enough to fight me, after all even a king needs to train to remain at his prime'.

Else where a red headed woman was just waking. She felt better than she ever had; that was weird hadn't she used all her energy trying to heal Ru...

'oh no, Rukia... I hope I haven't been out too long. I have to say goodbye before...' she thought worriedly, but in her heart she knew it was already too late.

Judging by the sun out her window she knew she had already been out for hours. She rolled over and closed her eyes in grievance for her best frie-

Then the though came to her. "why am I on a bed?" she exclaimed.

"what? Did you think we would let you sleep on the floor?" An unfamiliar voice said from nearby.

Orihime jumped up frantically searching the room for the owner of the voice, only to find it vacant.

'wait' she thought. This isn't her prison quarters at los noches. It was a completely different room. The spiritual presence she felt was more like that of the soul society.

"Hey, are you okay?" the voice spoke again.

Again she began to search the room but just like the last time she found no one save for two stuffed bears; one pink, one blue. Someone had even taken the time to dress them like secret agents, complete with earpieces and sunglasses. "aw kawai, they look just like secret agents!!"she exclaimed.

Suddenly the blue bear hopped up and reached behind him to pull out a miniature pistol; on the side of the barrel was a smiling blue skull. " call me cute will you?"he asked with a maniacal gleam in his eye. His voice was that of the first speaker.

KATONG CRACK

He was sent into the wall, courtesy of frying pan airlines; and the pilot was none other than the pink bear. She quickly bowed to Orihime " please excuse my partners rudeness guest-sama, we meant no disrespect." she said with the voice of the second speaker.

"No, no its okay really. No one got hurt so everything s fine" Orihime said hurriedly.

"no one, my ass" muttered the blue bear

"what was that?" the pink bear asked the blue with a wicked smile

"i said eh.. gosaimass?" he asked nervously. Pink looked at blue and gave the **I'm watching you** look.

Deciding it was time to change the subject before someone really got hurt Orihime spoke " my name is Inoue Orihime what are your names?" she asked. After all she couldn't keep calling them pink and blue.

Pink hopped to attention "Hibiki Ino, 1st luitenent to his majesty king Shikyo."

blue, not one to be shown up, then did the same "Sakugaya Kiba, 2nd luitenent"

"nice to meet you Orihime-sama" Ino exclaimed. Both she and Kiba bowed to her.

Orihime made to do the same, but stopped short at a clinking sound. She looked around half expecting some to shout out April fools and clap her in irons. She completely missed the saddened looks the Ino and Kiba exchanged. When no one came to do so she made to get up and look out the door; but was stopped by two things. First, the clinking sound returned; second she felt a light pressure against her side as if something was bouncing against her, except it was hard and cold. Curious she looked down and went white as a sheet. Suddenly she knew the source of the clinking sound and what had been bouncing against her side. A broken, one foot length of chain was attached to her chest. "what... what is this. This only appears on people who are..." Orihime stuttered

Ino nodded" yes, it means what you think it does."

Orihime blanched "than that means that I'm ... dead?" tears welled up in her eyes "Thats impossible, I know I used a lot of energy trying to save Rukia; but I didn't use any of my life energy. I'm sure of it, besides Ichigo wouldn't let me die, right?"

Kibas' voice took on a sadnesses that you could see ran deep to his core "I'm afraid we have more bad news" he began "you didn't just die....you ...you were killed."

Orihmes' eyes grew wide "k-killed? H-how? By who?" she stuttered.

"It's probably best you don't know" Kiba answered

" Tell me." Orihime demanded

Ino sighed and nodded "I was hoping we could avoid this part until a later date, but that's just too much to ask isn't it?" she complained. She hesitated for a moment "it was..." she began

Orihime held her breath; her eyes never leaving Ino.

"Ichigos' hollow" Ino finished.

Orihime slumped against the bed "how" was all she could say.

" when Rukia died in his arms, Ichigo felt the true meaning of the word heartbroken. In exchange for the death of her killer Ichigo willingly gave up control of his body, power, and soul. The hollow, whose name is shirosaki, accepted his terms, killed Aizen, and declared himself king of the hollows. Unfortunately the attack he used to kill Aizen was a very large blast; one which you were caught in. It literally vaporized Los noches. Orihime-sama I..." she hesitated for a moment before continuing on " I know you have been through a lot in the past few minutes alone; but I'm afraid I must ask more of you. If there were a way to save your friends Ichigo and Rukia, would you do whatever it took to do so?" Ino asked.

Orihime stared at Ino, a look of disbelieving hope beginning to form in her eyes. " s-save them?" she stuttered " but how they're already..."

"would you do it if you could?" Ino nearly yelled.

Orihime jumped a bit and answered "of course" she said determinedly "I would do anything!!!"

"good"said Kiba "then follow us" with that he and Ino walked out of the room. Orihime ran to catch up 'wow' she thought ' these guys are small but they're fast' "where are we going" she nearly at the two stuffed bears; it was more of a demand than a question.

"to save your friends" Ino yelled back "but first we need an audience"

"with who" Orihime demanded

" the one who can help us. The master of time, he who holds life and death in the palms of his hands"began kiba

"king Shikyo" Ino finished

"But why would he help me?" Orihime wondered aloud

" don't worry about why for now. Just know that he will." Ino commanded. Orihime nodded and followed hot on their heels; a look of pure unbreakable determination on her face.

An hour later in another part of the castle, a man sat in a high backed chair while a eerie green fire crackled behind him ominously; throwing his silhouette into sharp relief. His shadow was that of an occult suit of amour with glowing red eyes coming through the helmet( Google image the lich king, give him red eyes and you've got the basic idea). Overall it cast a rather impressive image.

Suddenly a side door opened and a servant stepped through in the same garb as Kiba and Ino. "Sir, the package has been delivered as ordered" he stammered as he bowed.

The armor regarded him coldly "good" several voices intoned from the armor "send them in after I deal with this piece of garbage" the voices finished. The servant nodded.

"as you wish, my king" the servant said and backed out the door he had come in.

"now" the voices intoned at a crumpled figure on the floor " as for you. For your crime, you shall be sent to the dungeon; where my dungeon master will submit you to his newest ultimate torture for the next fifty years. Guards." the crumpled form began to beg and plead for mercy, as two guards dragged him through a secret door and down a stone staircase.

Another guard stepped in and announced his next audience. "finally" the king said with what sounded like joy "send them in". This had been a long time coming and it was finally here .Today would mark the fall of the usurper to his title. 'enjoy it while it lasts Shirosaki. soon you won't be feeling anything at all.'


	3. Revelations of Death

**Disclaimer**:

me: *dressed in pure silk suit*onward my lawyers take the rights for bleach. *goes off to court. three hours later, comes back covered only by newspapers* it didn't go so well. I still don't have rights, and now I don't have pants. Great.

**Only if you wish it**: glad you like it. I try. perhaps

**Texascowgirl-13**: glad you like it. Hey its what I do. Ummmmm ill consider it, but I guess its a mute point now. lol

**DarkGuardian**: glad you like it.

**Deathberryforever **:glad you like it but keep your shorts on. I'm writing as fast as I can

**Berry-headed sweetness**: glad you like it

**Hatake Tsughi**: glad you like it. now really I like you, you found all the cliffs I left and asked all the right questions. Get ready, were about to answer a few.

**Draugeltheshadowhero**: but? But what? you cant just leave me hang...

a/n : **IMPORTANT** IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO KEEP POSTING CHAPTERS I WILL NEED YOU GUYS TO TOSS ME SOME IDEAS CAUSE I CURRENTLY HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK. PLUS ANYTHING YOU THINK THAT THIS STORY NEEDS SOMETHING, TELL ME AND I JUST MIGHT ADD IT IN, BUT MAKE SURE DO SO BY PERSONAL MESSAGE OR EMAIL. IF YOU SEND BY EMAIL BE SURE TO IDENTIFY YOURSELF SO I KNO WHO TO GIVE CREDIT TO. AS FOR REVIEWS HOLD ON TO THEM AND SEND THEM WITH YOUR REVIEWS OF CHAPTER 4, WHEN I POST IT. THANKS AND ENJOY THIS LATEST CHAPTER OF CHRONICLES OF A HOLLOW KING

* * *

Orihime was bored out of her mind. When they had requested an audience, they had waited for five minutes, to be told they had to wait another hour. Ino and Kiba had apparently been ready and expecting his , because they immediately began to instruct Orihime in what manners to use before a king. She had many restrictions as to what she could and couldn't do, for example: she had to bow just so, she couldn't look him in the eye, she could speak only when spoken to, she had to agree with whatever he says; and above all she could never,** ever, **argue with anything he said. After a full hour of this she had gained spiral-eyes and the only semi-coherent thought going through her head was 'too much....stuff to....memorize. Head....going to....EXPLODE!!!!!' .

Finally, when Orihime thought she was going die from another moment of exposure to these** manner lessons** , a spirit walked in; he was dressed in the same fashion as Ino and Kiba, and announced that their request for an audience with the king had been put through and he was waiting for them. The spirit saw the chain on Orihimes chest and glared briefly at Ino and Kiba, before bowing to low to her. "the king will see you now please follow me"he said to her, not even bothering to acknowledge the two beside her before trudging down the hallway.

As they followed the spirit, Orihime let her mind wander to the things she had seen just moments ago.

The spirit had shown such dislike for Ino and Kiba, even though they were comrades in arms; and he had bowed so low to her. Why, she was nothing more than an outsider to these people and they treated her like she was someone important; well except for Kiba, but then again he seemed to be a special case. 'things just don't add up around here' she realized ' maybe if I crack down on them a little I can get some answers'. Her musings were cut short as they reached two intricately carved oak doors. The spirit stopped and addressed them... 'more like me' she thought as she started to get irritated .

"please wait hear while I go and announce you"the spirit said, once again bowing to Orihime, while barely conceal his contempt at Ino and Kiba. The spirit must have noticed Orihimes distaste for he quickly made himself scarce.

Orihime turned to the two beside her. "alright talk fast. Why does he treat me an outsider, like nobility, meanwhile he treats you, his fellow... whatever you call your selves like pond scum?" she asked.

"I'm afraid we can only answer the last question." Ino responded

" and why is that?" Orihime demanded

kiba stood proudly with his hands on his hips "because we've been sworn to s-hey Ino , what're you doing with that fryin-"

**WHAM**

Ino zoomed up to Kiba, while still holding her frying pan, "ix nay on the ecret-stay" Ino whispered

"gotcha" kiba smiled while upside down; he also held up an upside down thumps up. There was a large bump on his forehead, covered by a band-aid; his left eye was swollen shut and he seemed to be missing a few teeth.

Orihimes eyes widened 'sworn to secrecy? Why? Hmmm.... I'll have to pump them for that info soon. Something fishy is going on here'

Her pondering s were brought to a halt as Ino continued. "the reason we are treated like this and our appearances are both punishments for a botched mission"

"what was the mission?" Orihime asked

"we were to bring you back here safely, and remove the kings key from Shirosaki's reach. We got the kings key, but we couldn't get away with it so we had to hide it. Now it's just a matter of time before it falls into Shirosaki's hands once more"

"well then how did you fail. Shirosaki doesn't have it, and I'm perfectly f-oh." she finished lamely as she held the broken chain tightly in her hand.

The spirit chose this moment to return. "This way please." he said as he bowed low to Orihime once more.

'grrr...why does he keep doing that?' Orihime thought angrily as two oaken doors loomed before them. The spirit knocked.

"Come in" five different voices seemed to say at once. The spirit ushered them in and closed the door behind them; leaving them in a creepy room with an eerie suit of armor. Things just couldn't get any creepier, or could they? Orihime found out where the voices came from when the armor suddenly spoke.

"Excellent, you made it at last" it exclaimed as it jumped through the air toward her, arms outstretched. Orihime, not expecting this, screamed and jumped behind Ino for protection. The armor then freaked out and fell on its back where it began to struggle to right itself like a turtle.

Kiba rushed over with a yell of "your majesty are you all right?"

"yes, I'm alright, just get me out of this contraption." the armored king yelled.

"yes your majesty." Kiba said excitedly. He then hopped onto the armors chest, where he flipped an evilly smiling skull upside down. After which the armor split down the middle of the torso, and each appendage; thus revealing a normal looking male spirit.

"hmmm were going to have to fix that. Now then we... oh my, it's dark in here" the king said. He clapped his hands and instantly light came on from everywhere; making the room feel warm and cozy, rather than cold and creepy, as it had been a few moments before "ah, much better". Finally, he then turned to face Orihime. He stood about five foot seven inches, with the same gray eyes and brown hair as Orihime. He would never be in a strongman competition but he definitely had some muscle to him. He wore a white suit, black tie, with white evilly smiling skulls the same as on his armor; his eyes held a warm twinkle and his expression said his facial expression said that all he wanted to do was slack off and have fun. "Right then, allow me to introduce my self. My name is Yamada Shikyo." he began. (Japanese placing on the name, surname comes first.), "most people call me king Shikyo but I just find that to be much too formal. For the sake of simplicity you can just call me Shikyo or Yama. Now I 'd like to talk about the reason I had you brought here, but I bet you have some questions for me; so lets get those out of the way first." he said with a smile. Orihime just stared at him. " cmon now, speak up"

Orihime took a moment to gather her courage, and then spoke very quickly and all in one breath. "Where am I? What is this place? How do you know about me? What is your connection to soul society?"

the king looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. " well your certainly not shy, are you?"he began with a smirk on his face. He then brought out a note pad with pictures and continued "so to begin to answer your many excellent questions, you are in my world. This place is known as the kokugen garandou*. Those who live and work here are called the kokugen hokousha**. You have no doubt witnessed the fact that shinigami can die yes? When they die they are sent here, where I choose whether to let them live as civilians in my realm, serve as new hokousha, or be reincarnated; all depending on the lives they lived both as humans and soul reapers. As for how I know about you , I am the master of time and I see visions of the future,as such I know all that will one day enter my realm." as he said all this he then paused to ponder how to answer her next question, giving Orihime a moment to absorb all this

' wow he reminds me a bit of Rukia, especially when he uses pictures to explain 'she thought.

Finally Shikyo snapped his fingers, dug into his pocket and pulled out a second notebook; filled with yet more pictures. He then proceeded to show these as he spoke. " In a way, which soul society loves to cover up, we and they are one. They were the civilians and we were the military, said military being commanded by me." he started

"Wait a minute, I thought that the soul reapers were the military and that they were commanded by Captain-commander Yamamoto." Orihime blanched

" Well that is true now, but it wasn't always like this; though they will never admit it, that has only happened in the last few thousand years. Hmmm, how to explain.. ummm. Oh I got it. So in the real world country called America , they have an Air Force and a Civilian Air Patrol. The Air Force is one their military branch that specializes in flight, and the Civilian Air Patrol is a group of civilians that fly aircraft to help the Air force by scouting during natural disasters like floods, fires, and other such things. We started off like that, but then I came to realize a painful and crucial fact. Soul Society was to dependent on us. I tried to change things in a calm fashion, but sadly that was a doomed mission from the beginning. I created a volunteer group which I named the Civil Army." Shikyo proudly stated

"Um... Isn't that a paradox?" Orihime asked

Shikyo eye-twitched"Thats not the point." He arm-waved " besides it's supposed to mean civilian not civilized" he wined.

"Your majesty, please." Ino begged

"right. So anyway I created the Civil Army" he gave Orihime a look that dared her to challenge his statement. When she remained silent he continued. "in the hopes that the people of Soul Society would become trained and learn to defend themselves. It did not work as well as I had hoped. Not many wished to join, and those who did only did so for a hobby; like go or baseball. No one took the army seriously; so little by little the army that was left, began to disappear. Yamamoto was one of the few who ever came, and he eventually helped found the Gotei thirteen***. So I searched for a new way to prepare them and found myself with only one option; pull back my forces and allow Soul Society to be attacked."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Orihime exclaimed "How could you? I thought you were trying to save them. It sounds to me like you were trying to massacre them." she accused.

"Orihime-sama, please let his majesty finish." Ino pleaded. Orihime looked reluctant, but stayed silent all the same.

"Thank you" Shikyo continued "Now as I said, I had to let Soul Society be attacked. This was the most coordinated move that we have ever made, we had to create a reaction so strong that Soul Society would completely distrust us, break all ties with us, and create there own military. We needed a violent trigger; one thousand souls had to...**die**. We found and interviewed one thousand who agreed to be reincarnated, and chose one thousand unborn children who would be still-borns if not for these souls. Guess I better explain that. You see still-born children come from a soul not being ready to be reincarnated into their body, and with no soul for the body, the child dies. We allowed a small group of hollows to enter Soul Society and ...**kill **all of the souls chosen with ceros. Yamamoto was the most outspoken of the outraged familys. He then of course helped to form the Gotei thirteen claiming that it was to keep **the incompetent assholes from further endangering Soul Society**. As he put it. Hmph, the big meanie." he pouted

"oh, well why is there such a technological gap between you two?" Orihime asked.

It was Kiba who answered " well mankind has always had problems with killing each other when it came to advances in technology, and we were no different. So to keep them from making our mistakes we have purposely kept them from advancing . So far it has worked beautifully. They may not like us much, but at least they are safe."

"Now then, as we have completed our little** revelations**" Shikyo began, "it is time we get down to business." For the first time since Orihime had met him, the king emitted a serious and powerful aura from every fiber of his being.

'perhaps he really is a good and noble king after all' Orihime thought amazed. "What exactly is it you want me to do...your majesty?"

"It's quite simple really, I want you to reincarnate Rukia. Once she is, we will make her memories and powers go to her at the age of fifteen." Shikyo looked at her and waited patiently for what he was sure would be an automatic agreement.

Finally she spoke in a whisper "Is this your Idea of a joke? Because if it is, it's not funny. I don't have that kind of power. I can heal and I can shield, but I can't resurrect people or reincarnate them; trust me I tried with Ichigo, the only reason he lived is because Shirosaki saved him. I don't have that kind of power." she said as her eyes filled with tears. He had gotten her hopes up only to crush them.

"Yes you can. You have that power and more, you just haven't unlocked it yet." he said gently.

"How would you know anything about me?" she yelled at him. The tears were streaming down her face by this point. She was starting to break under the stress that was **still** being placed on her.

"Because, I've watched you grow since you were born." he stated.

"What? Why would you do that? How would you do that?" she demanded.

"Well" he said "your friend Chad has been one of my agents your entire life. I reincarnated him into the body of a newborn who would have been a still birth, so I actually hit two birds with one stone so to speak. Kept tabs on you, and kept two parents from going through that grief a third time. I was doing the happy dance all that night. Though he did scare the shit out of his parents whenever he had to sneak away to report to me as a toddler, about three different times they thought they had lost him." he took a moment to laugh lightly to himself " and each time they found him they were so relieved. Finally I just stopped time around him whenever he reported to me."

'Chad?... This whole time...Chad was just spying on me?' Orihime thought, confused. Her whole world as she knew it seemed to be crumbling around her.

Seeming to sense this, Shikyo walked up to Orihime and drew her into a comforting hug and whispered into her ear. "Besides, how could I call myself a man, if I didn't look out for my own daughter?" he asked

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

*-time void

**- time walkers

***- 13 court guard squad


	4. Rebirth part 1

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **ALL REVIEWS WILL BE ANSWERED IN NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED FOR THIS CHAPTER AND STILL WISH TO REVIEW FOR IT MAKE SURE TO INCLUDE IT IN THE REVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6

Shikyo looked at his only daughter, as technicians adjusted controls on the various consoles in front of them. "Are you sure your ready for this?" he questioned her for the umpteenth time.

She smiled at him No matter how many times you ask me that, my answer will always be the same." she hesitated before adding " Oto-san". Shikyo wanted to say more, but was interrupted when Rukia was rolled in, in her containment unit. At the moment she was nothing more than a black mist floating around in the unit.

_Flashback_

Orihime looked at Shikyo in suspicion. They were standing in a white room, bare except for a five foot long glass cylinder full of black mist."What is this? I thought you were going to take me to see Rukia."

"Our technology is marvelous isn't it?" he said seemingly completely off topic. "You wouldn't know since you've never witnessed it before, but when a soul reaper , or anyone living in Soul Society dies, they turn into a black mist that slowly drifts it's way here to the Kokugen Garandou. Usually after they are buried though, wouldn't want to cause a commotion would we?Once they get here, they solidify into their humanoid form, and must remain here for one hundred years before they can be reincarnated. Luckily we caught Rukias mist before she reached us here and contain it in a unit that cancels all effects of the Kokugen Garandou." he finished

Orihime looked at the unit with renewed wonder "You mean that black mist is..."

Shikyo smiled, walked over to the unit, and knocked on the glass "See Rukia, I told you she would be here soon." At his words, thew mist seemed to shift and swirl faster. As if he could interpret this into language, and maybe he could, "Don't worry, she'll send you back soon."

At this Orihime glared at him, "Why are you telling her that? Why does it have to be me? What if I can't do it? Why can't you just do it?" she grimaced. "Ugh, why are my emotions so messed up? I don't usually act so demanding and ... God what's wrong with me?" as she finished there were tears in her and a scared look on her face.

"heh-heh, about that. I've been meaning to talk to you, that's going to keep happening for a while." Shikyo admitted

"What do you mean by that?" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion

"Well you see, your emotions are out of whack because you are approaching the end of your five year settling period in my realm."

" Hold up, did you say five years?"

"More or less. Ten years for the humans actually. Time flows differently here then in the human realm. Make note of this here and now. The ten years that have passed have to stay that way, passed. For this situation at least. I've looked at all the possible outcomes for changing the past and none of them are good, the only way to repair the damage caused by Aizen and restore peace, is to change the future. To that effect you will have to reincarnate Rukia. With me so far?"

she nodded her head numbly. '_ten years_'

"Good. Anyways, when you were alive you didn't know it, but you always hid your true self behind emotional barriers. During your last settling year. Your emotions will be crazy as those barriers are broken down and your true self settles into place." he looked sheepish " As for why it has to be you, my sister, who is the mistress of dimensions and the elements, and I made a pact about two millennium ago that we would stop around messing with our areas so much, so that humans and Soul Society could have a better control over their own destiny's. The thing about us immortals is when we make pacts we have to stick to them. Over the years though we got bored and found loop holes. I could recruit former reapers to do what I could not. Only problem is, for some unknown reason the former reapers cant control death. You just so happen to be one of those bigger loop holes. See while I can't do squat, you can. You are my daughter, and as such inherit all my powers. Granted they are weaker from and non-use and being second generation."

"Oh, is THAT all." she managed

"No it's not. The reincarnation process usually goes smoothly since you have hundreds of years to practice it, but you have to do it in a few minutes. It will allow you to skip the Shinigami phase but it will also cause you great pain. As if that wasn't enough, you will also have to wait twice as long as everyone else to reincarnate. If you want to do that after everything said and done that is." he had a pained look to his face " I hate asking so much of you at this time. This should be our happy lovely reunion time, not the put you in pain and pressure you to save the world time." they lapsed into silence for a minute.

Then Orihime smiled " Well, at least time is on our side."

_END FLASHBACK_

"looks like it's time" Orihime noted

"yeah I guess so" The technicians rolled Rukias unit next to a five by three rectangle cut into the ground. One pressed a button and the rectangle rose into the air to become a steel table with leather restraints. Orihime looked to Shikyo questioningly. " this is to amplify your powers" 'it's also what will cause you pain' he grimaced.

With Shikyos assurance Orihime allowed herself to be strapped to the table at the wrists, ankles, stomach, and attached what appeared to be hospital monitors to her forehead.

Shikyo walked up to Orihime and leaned down to her ear "remember, visualize her becoming smaller and brighter until she becomes a white ball of spirit. Got it?"

"Got it."

_FLASHBACK_

he fidgeted "you know there is one other way, one without pain."

" what are it chances of success?" she looked at him

"there well enough" he wouldn't look her in the eye. She kept looking at him and finally he couldn't stand it anymore " less than a fifty percent rate of success with all the others who tried they however were not my daughters or sons. You are, if it is you who tries I am sure there would be at least a sixty five percent rate."

she mulled it over"how does it work?"

he breathed a sigh of relief " well first someone would enter your mind and-"

"no I'm not letting someone else in my head just so I can escape a little pain. Besides, if I don't do this how can I say that I actually saved her?"

he almost let his panic show, but he slipped his mask of calm into place just in time. He regarded her for a minute"you are resolute on this, there is no way I can persuade you to change your mind"

she shook her head " no. I am doing this, and I am doing it my way."

he was silent again. Then he spoke and there was pride in his voice "no matter what anyone else may say, you are the bravest and strongest person I have ever known, and I am proud to call you my daughter."

_END FLASHBACK_

Shikyo gave her hand a quick squeeze. " I will be here the whole time"

she gave him a warm smile "thanks...Oto-san"

a single tear fell from his eye " Oh, now your making me tear up." she giggled

the technician stopped three paces from them and clicked his heels. "were ready"

Orihime closed her eyes, took a deep breath and squeezed Shikyos hand. She opened them again and nodded to the technician "Do it"

he bowed deeply and walked over to a terminal " At you stations!" he barked. Twelve other technicians hurried to their terminals, applied ear pieces, flipped some switches, and reported in.

'good, were ready' "On my mark!" he raised he left arm "3" he checked his terminal "2"

Orihime squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed Shikyos hand in a death grip.

"1"

she tensed her body in preparation

"MARK!"

She knew oblivion.

_TIME SHIFT_

The girl drifted between sleep and conscientiousness. She was on a cold flat surface. She couldn't move yet but she could still hear everything.

"status" a voice commanded

"yes my lord. Mist has obtained full reconstitution. Wisps readings are at optimum levels. Containment team reports zero leaks in the unit. Calculating rate of success ..." the technician listened for a moment and typed something into the console "ninety eight percent my lord"

"What about the other two percent?"

"One moment sir, team two details. Right, their sending it now sir" there was a pause as he read, then uncertainly he said "sir?"

There were quick footsteps "Move aside" 'that can't be. It defies the laws of my realm' there was another pause and when he spoke again there was a great tension, as he sucked in a breath "No"

_P.O.V. SHIFT_

Chad ran into the room just in time to hear Shikyo hiss out a "NO"

'Crap. He knows that I lost her. Now I'm in for it.' nonetheless , he continued up to Shikyo, took a knee and prepared himself to receive the punishment due to him. "my lord Shikyo, I'm sorry, I lost your daughter. I am prepared to receive whatever punishment you deem worthy." He never once looked up from the floor.

"Your fine Chad. I had her pulled from the system. You are not to blame, although I might question why it took you so long to get here."

Chad smirked " You know how it goes sir. Time is rather fickle "

Shikyo gave a mirthless chuckle "Perhaps I do, now stop making a fool of yourself and get up off the floor."

Chad stood but with a sense of foreboding. "As you wish my lord" he shifted his weight" sir I hope I am not overstepping my bounds by asking this, but what has you so worried?"

"See for yourself" Shikyo stepped back and gestured for Chad to approach the console.

He did so hesitantly, and observed the readouts. The more he read, the paler he became. ' no this can't be true. Thats completely and utterly impossible. It can not be, can it?"

"I know what your thinking, you are reading those right."

"But...How?"

"I do not know. This was not a part of my visions, but what you see before you is the truth."

"No, its wrong. The machines are defective" Chad yelled

The technician chose this moment to make an appearence"How dare you, my machines are not defective. They are one hundred percent accurate"

Shikyo spoke in a stern voice "Now is not the time Satoshi. We will speak later, but for now, leave us."

Satoshi left obediently but not before giving Chad a parting glare.

" I know you do not wish to hear this Chad, but I doubt you will accept it unless I say it." he saw Chads hands tighten their grip on the console. "All of her memories are gone. The Orihime you knew and loved no longer exists." No one noticed as a single tear fell from Shikyos eye. "I can not remain here. I have a war to set in motion. You may stay with her for as long as you wish." and with that Shikyo departed

_P.O.V. SHIFT_

She finally made her way to full conscientiousness. She slowly sat up 'Ugh my head. Where am I? Who am I? Most of all why does my head hurt so badly?' after a few minutes her head stopped throbbing and she took stock of her surroundings. She was on a cold steel table, with leather restraint attachments. Luckily they were not, secured to her, or she would have freaked out right there. The table was in a large open space in a room filled with large high tech computers. She would have assumed she was alone had she not finally noticed the man in the chair next to her. He was a muscular man cut from years of training. He had long, shaggy, brown hair which covered his eyes. "um excuse me who are you? Can you tell me where I am? If you know,could you tell me **who** I am? I am kind of confused here."

The shaggy haired man did not respond. He did not even look up.

" Um hello, are you awake? Can you talk? Can you understand me? Please say something." she reached out a hand to his hair. Maybe he was deaf and could not hear her.

He shied away from her hand " I can speak, but I am no longer worthy to speak to you princess."

'a princess? Me? Is that what I am?' "Did you say I was a princess?"

"yes "

"So you know who I am?"

"yes"

' hmm maybe I can pump him for information' " you say I am a princess. So do you have to obey the princess?"

"yes, my lady"

"good, then I order you to tell me exactly who I am, who you are, and where I am."

The shaggy haired man sighed, stood and bowed,and did as he was told. "You are in the Kokugen Garandou. Your name is Yamada Orihime, Princess of the Kokugen Garandou, daughter of King Yamada Shikyo the supreme master of time and death, and the heir to hiss throne. I am Yasutora Chad, your personal servant and bodyguard."

"why do you feel you are no longer worthy to speak to me?"

"because I failed you, princess."

'Damn he seems depressed maybe I should not have pressed him so hard. Maybe he will feel better if I forgive him for whatever he has done.' "You seem like a good person, so whatever you did I am sure it could not have been that bad. What ever you did, I forgive you for it. Now come on, look at me." he obeyed numbly and she could could see the shame on his face, that is if she was looking at his face. ' Oh god.' she stared into his chocolate brown eyes. 'He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.'

_END CHAPTER FOUR. _

_TUNE IN ON THURSDAY, OCTOBER 15, 2009 _

_FOR CHAPTER 5 (REBIRTH PART 2)_


End file.
